Yukashi Sanada
spike_spiegel__gintama_bebop_by_jman023-d6ttypm.jpg spike.jpg th.jpg Apperance Yukashi has fluffy black hair with short bangs that come down between his eyes and parts on the side. His skinny physique is only shown when he wears his cloths but underneath he is a very built teenage. He has solid red eyes which is a very rare trait that runs on his father's side of the family. Spike spiegel anime guy hot black hair stud hogh contrast hd-wallpaper-1883917.jpg Behavior/Personality Yukashi at first can come off as strict and serious but has a great sense of humor. Yukashi often believes that there is a time and place for everything. He often finds himself looking out for others and treating them with the upmost respect until they show him that they don't deserve it. He claims that everyone has a certain time when they're supposed to die and nothing can be done about the fate of one's life. Roleplay Allignment A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are inot as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. A list of Ten Commandments for a chaotic neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall lie to promote your freedom. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action promotes your freedom. 5. You shall honor no authority above yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall not aid enemies of freedom or those who promote law. 9. You shall pursue pleasure. 10. You shall promote unlimited freedom for yourself. 'Occupation/Class' Free Lance Bounty Hunter 'Fighting Style' Base Style: '(Tai Shing (Monkey Kung Fu) ) '''Flow of battle: '( Sei) tumblr_n45gqnR4zU1rsv250o4_250.gif giphy (1).gif giphy (4).gif giphy 3.gif tumblr_mistwiIFNN1rwzwego1_500.gif tumblr_marlfdBrpv1qeumowo1_500.gif ''There are five variations of monkey kung fu developed as part of the Tai Shing system:'' # ''Drunken Monkey uses a lot of throat, eye and groin strikes as well as tumbling and falling techniques. It incorporates a lot of false steps to give the appearance it is defenseless and uses a lot of off balance strikes. The practitioner waddles, takes very faltering steps and sometimes fall to the ground and lies prone while waiting for the opponent to approach at which time a devastating attack is launched at the knees or groin areas of the opponent. In drunken monkey you use more internal energy than any other. It is one of the more difficult of the monkey styles to master and also extremely effective against a standard, attack-oriented enemy. Countering this style involves shifting your body around often to ensure that the Drunken Monkey user impacts more solid, tougher areas of your body.'' # ''Stone Monkey is a "physical" style. The practitioner trains up his body to exchange blows with the opponent - Stone Monkey uses a kind of iron bodymethod. It will leave an area exposed on its body for an opponent to attack, so it can attack a more vital spot on the body. It is important not to attack reflexively at open spots, and try to hammer away at their weak spots until they give in.'' # ''Lost Monkey feigns a lot. Practitioners of Lost Monkey give the appearance of being lost and confused to deceive the opponent into underestimating his abilities, and he retaliates when it is least expected. The hands and footwork change and flow from each other at will. All monkeys are sociable animals and so they live in troupes or family groups. They are also very territorial by nature and so when they wander into the territory of another troupe there is normally a fight possibly resulting in death to the trespassers. This technique incorporates the fear, nervousness and mischief of a monkey who has wandered into a neighboring territory, in that it attempts to pick and eat as many fruits and insects as quickly as is possible while nervously looking around before scurrying back to its own home range.'' # ''Standing Monkey or Tall Monkey is a relatively conventional monkey that likes to keep an upright position and avoid tumbling around. This style is more suited for tall people. Tall monkey likes to climb body limbs to make attacks at pressure points. It is a long range style.'' # ''Wooden Monkey mimics a serious, angry monkey that attacks and defends with ferocity. The attitude of this monkey is more serious, and its movements are noticeably less light than the other monkeys. Wood monkey likes to grapple and bring its opponent to the ground. # 'Chi Base (Optional) Physical: Physical is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.Therefore,Physical chi users are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Physical chi usage is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor. Chi Form The Chikara no Hadou (also known as Surge of Power) is Gouken's toned-down derivation of the infamousSatsui No Hadou (殺意の波動, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"); a main difference is that the killing intent was removed. So basically, the same thing as the Dark Haudou, strength is the same with gain, but you don’t have the killing intent. True masters of this skill are so in tuned with nature they can even levitate to a certain degree.One the warrior is fully aware of their state of being within light hadou and has come to a state of ballance with themself, and their past. A select group of human beings trained in the Martial Arts, go through the process of "breaking" and "rebuilding" themself up, clensing themself of impure emotions, feelings and past events in their life. tumblr_meazyrIWO11rn98vpo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_mveb8f8BZa1r4zugco1_500.gif ''DeadShot Armor '' '''''Special Body Armor Yukashi wears a very durable special suit of armor. This suit allows Yukashi to sustain large explosions as well as hails of gun fire and even gun shots from point blank range to the head, though it is very durable it can be pierced by very high caliber bullets one hit from a long range sniper rifle and it could prove deadly for Yukashi. The suit is also made to be fire proof. deadshot-645x973.jpg deadshot_by_uncannyknack-d6ppiww.jpg Twin Wrist Gauntlet Guns Yukashi has two concealed weapons that are his specially designed wrist guns. They can fire multiple rounds and can also be equipped with special rounds depending on the target.Special rounds include incendiary rounds, explosive rounds, non-lethal rounds, armor piercing rounds and specially designed custom rounds by Yukashi. 3312380-1532811203-76391.jpg Grappling Hook Yukashi sometimes uses a grappling hook that fires from his gauntlets to climb or swing from building to building. DEADSHOT_comics.jpg 'Weapon of Choice' The Jericho 941 is a double action/single-shot semi automatic pistol which is Yukashi's favorite even though he is fluent in all fire-arms. 300px-Jericho_941F.jpg Allies/Enemies N/A 'Background' Born in the most dangerous place in District 1 Yukashi had what seemed like a hell of a childhood. With both of his parent never being home Yukashi had to fend for himself. His mom was a drug addict who spent most of her time if not all of it in a drug house doing god knows what for a fix. His father was a pimp and local gang member who spent his time pimping females and selling drugs. Yukashi was forced to find his own way. Only person Yukashi could really look up to was a local martial arts master who taught kids with no future how to better themselves and fend for themselves. Throughout his young years Yukashi learned and trained in the many different Martial arts forms. But not even the master could keep the young boy away from a life of crime. By the age of 16 Yukashi followed in his father’s steps taking to selling drugs and robbery. He fired his first gun and took his first life at the rip ol’ age of 17. After this Yukashi knew he had a knack for shooting. Rather than joining a gang he took his talents else-where and became a bounty hunter for anyone who would hire him. He took jobs for all who paid him handsomely. Ater taking a mission he was badly hurt he decided that it was time to upgrade himself in the armor department. Using his vast amounts of money he made from his Bounty Jobs he put together a suit that could better protect himself from whatever mission he took up. giphy (5).gif|"I be stressing..." PeakHuman System *Peak Human Accuracy Users of this ability are capable of achieving smaller and distant targets depending on the location. The user's brain is hardwired for advanced precision superior to any gold-medaled archer who has ever competed. Additionally, the user's aim is obviously not supernatural, it is just at the peak of human efficiency. It's said by peers or/and foes that users of this ability are near-impossible to miss a single/multiple targets *Peak Human Reflexes The user's reflexes are at the peak of Human Potential and Perfection; this means that their reactions are superior to those of normal humans and are near-superhuman. They can catch a fired arrow in midair, dodge offensive attacks, and perform amazing physically defensive feats; They could even evade strikes from beings with super speed, and dodge multiple gunfire with ease. Omega gene level 'Roleplay Selection' Ark 25 Episode 47: The Meeting of the Sins 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:3rd Gen Category:3rd Gen RPC